


I was made for loving you.

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Some cute domestic sniperscout where they move in together and have some pets and uwu(Title doesn't really match but uhh whatever)





	I was made for loving you.

Scout sat on the chair opposite to where the cat laid on the opposite side of the room.One year after the teams disbanded and he and Snipes got a house, the two got Scout a dog and because the Sniper prefers cats they also got a cat. The dog was an Australian Shepard only 8 months old, immediately trusting the two men while the cat, black and white ragdoll only wanted anything to do with Sniper nothing to do with Scout. Scout sat trying to get the small kittens attention with a mouse on a string.

“Mundy, the cat don't like me.” Scout pouted as he looked into the hallway to see Sniper coming his way.

“Maybe it's because you named her Yogurt.”

“Hey, you named my dog so I can name your cat! Plus Yogurt's a cute ass name. Come here yogurt!” Yogurt ran behind the couch at Scouts yells.

“See Jeremy, that's why she doesn't like you. You're treating her like a dog, she's a cat. You gotta be calm and let her come to you.”

Scout hunched over into the chair as Sniper walked over to the couch and picked up the small kitten. Scout grabbed on of the cat toys as Sniper set the cat down on the floor. The small kitten stared up at the bostonian as he waved the mouse on a stick in front of Yogurt. Eventually the small cat started ‘attacking’ the small toy. Sniper has gone to go bring their dog back inside as Yogurt started Rubbing against Scouts legs. Scout picked up the small cat, holding her in his arms as Sniper walked into the room, holding their dog by the collar, preventing him from running at Scout and Yogurt.

“I got Boomer.” Sniper paused for a moment, letting the dogs collar go. “Well look at that, she likes you now.” The puppy ran up to Scout causing the cat to run out of his arms, scratching him in the process.

“Fuck! Not anymore.” Scout got down on the floor, scratching the dog behind his ears.

“Come on Jeremy, let's get a band aid on you.” Scout still didn’t have much concern for the small sting from the scratch but, he still got up.

“Did you see how she was laying in my arms before Booma came and scared her! Don't get me wrong i love Booma but that was the first time i eva held her!”

“She still loves you. She’s just scared by Boomer’s intensity.” Scout nodded at Snipers explanation before leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

 

\------

 

As it got later, Scout put Boomer in this roomy crate, leaving the door open, just in case as Sniper walked into the bedroom, carrying Yogurt. They always kept the door open so having Yogurt laying with them before they fell asleep wasn’t a big deal. Sniper layed in bed, the small kitten lying on his stomach as he pet her. Scout smiled in the doorway as he walked into the room from putting Boomer in his crate.

“Well look, Fatha daughta time.” Scout chuckled softly at Snipers eye roll.

“Just shut up and come lay down.” Scout nodded, pulling his shirt off before laying in bed, softly petting the cat, smiling like a big dork.

“Hey Mundy?”

“Yeah Jeremy?”

“You think we’ll eva have a kid someday?” Scout stopped petting the cat as she got up to move on the bed in between the two men. Sniper thought for a moment before answering,

“One day. Just let me propose first, alright?”

“Alright.” Scout smiled wide, leaning over the cat the kiss the australian quickly.

“I love you Mundy.”

“I love you too Jeremy.”


End file.
